Lukra-Mir
Lukra-Mir is a huge desert world. It is dominated by two huge lakes at the poles and forests surrounding them. =History= Origin Originally Lukra-Mir was more habitable, but an error in its native stars flared up, ripping away its oceans. Without the massive water, and with a thicker atmosphere, Lukra-Mir was transformed into a vast desert. From then on the survivoring species tried to survive as best they could, with limited results. Rise of the Underground Beneath the surface lurked many species of bacteria, feeding on chemicals. Several species of large insects and rat-birds discovered this food source, and climbed into the maze of tunnels. As the insects feed on the bacteria, some rat-birds began to hunt the giant arthropods. Eventually their minds grew, and they became the Skiibarl. The Skiibarl began to explore the caves, and built home-mounds out of dirt. Upon discovering magma they began to melt Felium ore to make new tools and metal homes. Eventually they developed primitive windmills and rechargable batteries, which they used to fuel their large mining vehicles. First Contact In celebration of the one year celebration of Neo-Terra, the Jiaggaus Alliance discovered Lukra-Mir. The Om and Grench quickly reported the find to the rest of the Alliance, while a colony was set up on a nearby planet, to watch the inhabited planet and study the life. Soon two Nanom probes were deployed to scan the world of Lukra Mir and too learn more of it's inhabitants, eventually a Skiibarl clone was developed from the bones of one and was sent down to learn for the Alliance. After a time first contact was arranged, and a meeting was held. The Om and Grench later gave the Skiibarl some Infernum ore in exchange to land and life samples. On this plot of territory the Om and Grench built a moisture farm for making freshwater from the evaporated oceans. The Skiibarl later used ore given to them to cross the equator and begin colonizing the south. The Skiibarl after a time received help from the Om, in the form of the systematic purge of the pirates. =Features= Geography Lukra-Mir's main body is a huge desert. Across the equator is a huge band of heat that is immpassible for all but the hardiest life forms. Under the surface of the Global desert are vast limestone carverns that the sapient race monopolise for water. Bacteris live in these lakes, feeding on the organic chemicals within. The Jungles at the poles are home to huge insects and plants Life All of The Life on Lukra-Mir is hardy and tough. Although the lifeforms started off the same as on Jiaggaus, most were unable to adapt or survive. Most creatues and plants survive either on chemicals or on the fierce sunlight. *Rat-Birds-Bird like creatures descended from rats. *Neo-Cacti-Giant mobile plants that roam the surface, feeding on any water and light they can *Bacteria-Tiny unicellular creatures that feed off chemicals in the underground lakes, and in turn feed the residents of the underworld. *Arthromagna-Gigantic insects descended from Cockroaches *Piscisequus-Six legged creatures descended from Mudskippers There is only one sapient native to Lukra-Mir, the Skiibarl. Category:Planets Category:Neo-Terra Category:Lukra-Mir Category:Rodent Category:Insects